


Magical Rumble

by Honeflash



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanfiction, Gen, Magical Girls, Multiple Crossovers, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeflash/pseuds/Honeflash
Summary: Magical Girls, each with their own set of rules and powers exist in different places in the world. The Symphogear, the Device User, and those with Soul Gems. This power however, was desired by beings of a higher power. Having descended upon the human world, this power was taken by force. Only one Magical Girl remained; Homura Akemi. With the power to turn back time, can this catastrophe that leads to the slaughter of several magical girls be prevented?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Magical Rumble

Crafted high in the sky, all the way into space above Earth, there stood a large, floating, space station like building. At the very top was a large, circular, floating platform with a large cyan colored crystal in the center of it. The platform had several other smaller, cylinder shaped platforms of the same design with the same color crystal sticking out of the top and bottom floating around the larger platform. The large, cyan crystal had a spiral staircase orbiting around it that led towards a large door close to the top of the crystal. At the base of the large platform were what look like futuristic, fantasy like buildings that all kept the same beige color, the same as the large platform. The smaller platforms followed suit with this same design. Below this platform were several pillars going down in a spiraling formation, a glowing, obsidian rod floating in between the spiral pillars. A spiral staircase looped around the pillars onto a lower level platform below of the same design as the one above it but much larger and without the cyan crystal, and with many more smaller platforms floating around it. Below that was a cylinder cone on the bottom, a small, cyan crystal floating at the bottom. Away from the main structure, there were several futuristic, fantasy like buildings and platforms all floating in the vicinity of the main structure.

**[Magia Record OST - Nigredo]**

Suddenly a large beam of light could be seen emitting from the main platform, mainly coming from the large, cyan colored crystal. A sinister but godlike energy pulsed throughout space and across the earth. On top of the large platform there could be seen many different figures of people, the vast majority of them lying down. Two of them however, could be seen standing. One of them was simply standing there, completely silent as their arms were folded while the other one was laughing madly, much to the annoyance of the first individual. Their bodies were surround in a large pillar of light, godlike energy, making it hard to see just what they looked like.

"Will you cease your excessive howling?! I can barely hear myself think of that noise that you call laughter."

"Do you expect me to not laugh!? Look at us! Look at all of this power! So much power! So much strength! Imagine what kinds of destruction I could cause with this power returning to me!"

The first person spoke in what sounded like a mature woman's voice, with a hint of a egotistical, narcissistic, and prideful tone. The second person spoke in a rough male's voice. Their tone was very sadistic, psychopathic, and somewhat sounding like if this man was growling. As the light flickered, a shadow of their figures could be seen in the pillars of light. The first person appeared to be that of a woman with a very long ponytail that extended all the way down to her feet. The second one was a man with very wild hair, a large amount that seemed to cover his back completely.

"We've come through quite the long road to get here didn't we, old friend?" The first figure said. "To think that our road back to divinity would have been so easy." The woman chuckled slightly. "All we had to do was... trample over a few little girls."

Near the side of the platform that the first person stood on, several bodies all the way up to her feet were scattered across the platform. A total of seven bodies in total. These bodies were young girls that had wielded weapons that were known as Symphogears, relics powered by the ability of singing, giving them extraordinary powers and allowing them to accomplish many great feats. However, even with these powers the girls were no match for the being that stood before them. All seven of them laid on the ground, dead.

Tsubasa Kazanari, blood pouring from the wielder after being skewered by what could only have been her own blade. Chris Yukine, a large, gaping hole in the middle of her stomach as she laid face first of the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. Kirika Akatsuki, not only was she brutally beaten but also ripped in half, her arms also separated from her top half as she was scatted across the platform in four different parts. Shirabe Tsukuyomi, several small holes scatted all over her body including one in the head, and also appeared to have one of her legs vaporized. Maria Cadenzavna Eve, her face appeared to have been smashed into the platform repeatedly until she was unrecognizable, blood gushing out as her body lied on the front, a pool of blood right in front of her head. Miku Kohinata, the girl had been bisected to almost a dozen pieces and had the broken remains of her gear lodged in her chest, her top half missing her arms. Hibiki Tachibana, who's majority of her injuries seemed to be a massive cave in at her stomach region, though the rest of her body looked pale as if the life had been sucked out of it as she laid near the edge of the platform.

"Honestly, such were wasted in the hands of these children." The first person spoke. "What fools would have entrusted them with such precious relics, yet alone think that they had what it takes to fight against us. Even the god-killing spear, Gungnir, was no match before my divine strength."

"Tell me about it!" The second person responded, still laughing. "How could they all be so weak, but have so much power?!"

The second's side of the platform was no different than the first's. What is most likely blood could be seen dripping from the man's hands inside of the pillar of light. All around that side of the platform were several more bodies. These victims of the man, much similar to the Symphogear wielders, were all wielding magical devices, that had given them power that would let them combat these beings. These were devices wielded by Magical Mages, male and female. In the end, they also met the same fate at the hands of the second.

Hayate Yagami, her body left in a small crate in the platform, surrounded by blood, Reinforce Zwei lying on the girl's hand. Subaru Nakajima, the cyborg's body demolished into dozens of pieces along with her device Mach Caliber. Her sister Ginga Nakajima suffered the same fate as well. Teana Lanster, run through with a spear-like weapon as she bled to death on the platform, her arms broken. Caro Ru Lushe, the little girl's body bloodied and riddled with stab wounds as she laid atop her dragon Friedrich, who met the same fate as she did. Erio Mondial, the boy meeting a similar fate to that of Caro, a piece of his broken device Strada lodged in his chest. Even the Knights could not stand a chance. Signum, Shamal, Vita, Zafira, all four had been beaten badly. Despite still being alive, it was unlikely that they would ever stand back up to fight. Fate Testarossa, wounded by several weapons and let impaled in several different placed by the broken remains of her device Baridche. Nanoha Takamachi, meeting a similar fate to that of Hibiki's, but also had multiple stab wounds all through out her body as she had bled out right at the feet of the second.

"Magic is quite the unordinary substance now isn't it?" The first one spoke as she chuckled. "It's a controllable, powerful energy. So much potential, that it could give the three of us our divine bodies back once again. A shame that this lot had to die for us to gain these forms but there's nothing that we can possibly do form them now is there?"

"Speaking of three..." The second replied. "Aren't we missing somebody?"

At that moment a large beam of energy emitted from the large cyan crystal, taking the form of a pillar of light. Another figure could been seen standing at the top of the staircase around the cyan crystal. The figure leaped off, flipping through the air before landing at the base, walking over towards the other two. As it drew closer, the person in question had the appearance of that of Madoka Kaname, but different than the magical girl in question. Instead of the usual vibrant pink color scheme, her hair was a dark gray color as her magical girl outfit was that of a jet black and white mixture color. The flower on her bow was a black calla lily that match the now black gem in said bow.

"What the hell are you doing back like that?!" The second one exclaimed, calling out to the Madoka-like person. "Oh come on, don't tell me you couldn't deal with that damn brat on your own! No way in hell you'd let yourself to-"

"A divine form is something meant only be seen by those worthy." the Madoka person spoke, their voice being similar to that of the actual Madoka Kaname, but also being mixed with that of a male's voice, one that sounds calm, very formal, and almost condescending. "I see no reason to show my true form in the presence of those who are not worth to see it."

"What are you rambling on about?" the first figure asked.

"Take a look behind you.

She turned around. "Behind me? Whatever do you-"

Before the woman could even finish that question, a sudden hail of bullets came out of nowhere. The bullets had already been fired off and were dangerously close to the first figure. Having no time to dodge, the woman was struck with the hail of bullets, leaving her to fall backwards onto the platform. The second and the darker colored Madoka all turned their attention to the sounds of footsteps walking up the staircase.

"So you've finally revealed yourself." Dark Madoka said.

Walking up the stairs was another young girl, one that by her clothing and the fact that she managed to reach them all the way out here gave it away that she was a magical girl. The person standing at the top of the staircase, facing the three beings at the top, was Homura Akemi, a magical girl of the same type as that of Madoka Kaname. Two pistols in her hand, she stared at the three in front of her. The woman that had been shot down by Homura's bullets also risen up, her body appeared to be completely unharmed. Though it was obvious she was staring at Dark Madoka, Homura's eyes were shadowed by her long hair.

"I wondered how long would you be before you arrived here." Dark Madoka spoke, then turning to the other two beings. "You two. Devolve, now."

"Must we do so?" The first being asked.

"Oh come on, I don't wanna go back to that body!" The second being exclaimed.

"It is only fair that retake those forms while addressing our guest." Dark Madoka replied.

The first being sighed as the light around her began to dissipate, her body also changing into a familiar. The second being went through the same process as he just growled before submitting. The light faded in a flash from around both of them as their bodies had changed completely, taking very familiar forms. For the first, her body became that of Hibiki Tachibana's. For the second, his was now the body of Nanoha Takamachi.

"I don't see why you're making us do this shit." Dark Nanoha complained. "I hated being a little girl, and you know it! Why would you make me take this form?!"

"My only issue with the Gungnir girl is that she's so... short." Dark Hibiki sighed.

**[Madoka Magica OST - Inevitabilis]**

The complaining of the alternate versions of Hibiki and Nanoha was currently being tuned out. However, both Homura and Dark Madoka were silent. Even though her eyes were hidden, it was clear as day that the former had been staring at the latter. More particularly, the body that they currently possessed.

"Madoka..." Homura quietly said, focused on Dark Madoka. "I'm..."

"Yes, I'm afraid that it is already over." Dark Madoka responded to the magical girl. "My battle with Madoka Kaname is long over. I wish that it didn't have to end that way but there is no chance that you would ever see her again."

Homura was clenching her fists, as well as the pistol that was in her hand.

"Wait." Dark Madoka said, Homura halting whatever she was about to do. "There is no need for you to take arms and fight against us. I have no ill will against you, and I do not desire to shed unnecessary blood."

"Speak for yourself." Dark Nanoha butted in. "Come on, let me tear her to shreds!"

"If you turn around now, Homura Akemi," Dark Madoka continued, ignoring Dark Nanoha. "I promise that no harm will come to you, or your world. All we wanted was the power to return to our true forms. With that power, we intend to leave those that are alive be. We won't harm your world. I will personally see to it that you are returned home safely."

"...Did you say the same thing to everyone else?" Homura asked. "To all of them before you killed them? Hibiki Tachibana, Nanoha Takamachi, even Madoka and the others?"

Down the staircase, Homura gestured to several more bodies that laid down on the ground. The bodies belonged to the Magical Girls that were of the same breed as Homura and Madoka. Those that had their souls tied into soul gems, and their bodies given the abilities to perform superhuman feats and use a variety of magical abilities. They had fallen as well.

Sayaka Miki, cut down by a multitude of weapons and left impaled on the broken staircase. Kyoko Sakura, a polearm straight through the soul gem on her chest, no longer transformed and having been left to bleed to death. Mami Tomoe, the soul gem on her head shattered which was indicated by the hole in her cranium, as she laid dead on the staircase.

"I attempted to avoid fighting as much as I could." Dark Madoka said. "However, there are times when even I don't have a choice but to fight. Your fellow magical girls gave me no choice but to fight. And my allies here did not help to lessen the tensions. They slaughter them without remorse."

"And yet, you'd let me go?" Homura questioned.

"That is correct. However... I can tell by the look in your eyes you don't intend to go. You came here with the thought of Saving Madoka Kaname on your mind. Only to arrive too late. If you seek to defeat me in her stead, then I will fight back."

"Please child, entertain us." Dark Hibiki taunted. "I'm still in the mood for a nice sparring match."

"Make it interesting and don't die so easily!" Dark Nanoha exclaimed, summoning a polearm weapon in the shape of Nanoha's Raising Heart. "You want to try and be a hero huh?! Then I'll have some fun killing you like a villain!"

Homura remained quiet, not being moved by the taunts from the two.

"Homura Akemi..." Dark Madoka said once again, holding their bow forward. "If this is what you want... I will not stop you. But I will apologize for what I will have to do."

"I won't accept your apology." Homura replied. "Not after what you've done."

"I'm well aware."

An eerie chill blew through the four of them that remained standing, all of them waiting to see who would make the first move. Would one of the three beings strike down Homura first? Would the magical girl aim her guns and fire her bullets in hopes of having a chance to win this?

**[Madoka Magica Rebellion OST - Absolute Configuration]**

The latter came to be true. Homura made the first move as she leaped up into the air towards the three beings. Dark Madoka leaped up next, followed by Dark Hibiki and Dark Nanoha right afterwards. The sole remaining magical girl and the three dark counterparts leaped into the air right towards each other. Dropping the pistol that she was originally holding, Homura pulled out two submachineguns from inside of the buckler on her left arm. Pulling both triggers, she started firing at the dark counterparts as she started to descend back to the ground. The three scattered out of the way as the bullets sprayed through the air. Dark Madoka spun around and aimed their bow, firing off dark grey magical arrows towards the magical girl as she descended. Homura kept firing in retaliation to put a stop to the arrows that are approaching her. As one of the SMGs ran out of ammo, she tossed it aside and rolled out of the way of the incoming magical arrows. Homura then aimed her other SMG towards Dark Madoka, only to be suddenly sucker punched in the stomach by Dark Hibiki, the force of the counterpart's copied Gungnir sending the magical girl flying backwards. Homura kept herself from being knocked down as Dark Hibiki rushed towards her to continue their assault. Though she aimed her SMG, she didn't have time to fire as Dark Nanoha came down and destroyed the gun with their copied darker version of Raising Heart. Dark Nanoha spun around and kicked Homura in the face before attempting to impaling her with their Raising Heart. Homura managed to block using her shield but was unable to stop Dark Hibiki's fist from colliding with her. As Homura started to recover she saw Dark Madoka flying overhead and firing several more arrows towards the magical girl. The gears and handles that were on and inside Homura's buckler started turning as time around her suddenly froze as the magical girl dashed out of the way of the arrows. She started running and pulled a Thompson submachine gun out of her buckler. Holding both grips, she pulled the trigger and started firing round after round of ammo towards the three beings, the bullets stopped halfway through their flight due to the fact that time was still frozen. Emptying out the Thompson, Homura threw it aside as time began to resume.

The counterpart beings suddenly saw that Homura was no longer where they were heading to and instead saw an array of bullets flying straight towards them. Dark Hibiki held up their arms and shielded their face from the large amount of bullets. Dark Madoka attempted to fire arrows and dodge of the way of incoming bullets, though some of them were still able to strike them. Dark Nanoha spun their dark Raising Heart around, deflecting away all of the bullets in front of them. Suddenly they grunted as several bullets from behind shot into the Nanoha counterpart's back, courtesy of Homura who had moved behind them and was armed with two Desert Eagles. Dark Hibiki quickly turned around as the hammer on their Gungnir pulled back and aimed their fist towards Homura. As the hammer came back down, a large energy ball came out of their hand and fired towards Homura, the magical girl jumping out of the way and firing more bullets from her pistol. Dark Hibiki attempted the same attack a second time, this one hitting the ground and kicking up a lot of smoke around the three. Dark Nanoha swung their polearm around to get rid of the surrounding smoke, only to reveal a large amount of bullets around them, surprising all three dark counterparts. The three of them tried to deflect and block the large of hail of bullets all around them, Homura running in circles with a machinegun in hand. Seeing the bullets not coming to an end, Dark Hibiki let out a a war cry as she struck the ground, causing the platform around them to suddenly shoot up partially and form a wall all around the three counterparts. Dark Madoka looked up and suddenly went wide eyed as several grenades fell into the column wall that Dark Hibiki formed. Before they could react, Homura came soaring over them with a Makarov pistol in her hand. Aiming below her, she fired three shots. All three shots struck the three grenades that were in the column wall. With nowhere to run, they were stuck in the explosion that destroyed the column wall as well.

Pulling out two more Makarov pistols, Homura continued to run around the area where the explosion had occurred and fired her pistols in the general area where the dark counterparts were. While she was unable to see them due to the smoke, she had frozen time as she landed and kept firing bullets, knowing that they would have to hit at least one of the three if she fired at all angles. After running around in a circle, she threw her pistols aside and jumped overhead, pulling out a submachinegun and a grenade launcher. Firing the submachinegun first, she emptied it out as she fired it diagonally and over the area of the explosion. Dropping the SMG, she fired the grenade launcher, leaving one grenade to fall into the hail of bullets she once again left for the three. The handles and gears turned as time once again. The bullets fired all in the same area as well as the grenade exploded. Homura landed on the ground, breathing heavily as she was trying to catch her breath. However, she had very little time to. Dark Hibiki suddenly shot out of the large explosion with few injuries, surprising Homura. Before she could react, the Hibiki counterpart slammed their fist into the magical girl's chest, launching her to the side very quickly with a large punch. Homura tried to pick herself up but suddenly saw Dark Nanoha was floating overhead with a large blast of energy charging up from dark Raising Heart. The blast fired down in an instant as it collided with the ground, creating a large explosion. Homura was sent flying and was then struck by several arrows before she could recover, courtesy of Dark Madoka. Stopping right at the edge of the large platform, Homura was holding her chest in amount of pain. Dark Hibiki slammed their fist into the ground, the part of the platform where Homura was standing on suddenly shaking as it broke off, leaving Homura to fall as the three jumped after her.

Dark Nanoha laughed as they fired several more beams of energy from their Raising Heart, blasting everything in sight, Homura as well. The magical girl pulled out another machinegun and started firing upward to try and stop the three counterparts. The gun was knocked out of her hand as one of Dark Madoka's arrows, followed by another arrow piercing her through the leg. Her shield handles turned once again as time around Homura froze. However, the magical girl was surprised to see that the dark counterparts did not freeze at all. Looking down, she saw the arrow that had pierced her leg was still there, and had a very, very long rope attached to it, the rope split into three ends that were tied to each of the counterparts. Because of this, when Homura stopped time they were not effected. Homura spun around and landed on the smaller platform below her, resuming time as she pulled out a Tkachev pistol and started shooting up at the three. Dark Madoka fired several more magical arrows down towards the magical girl. Dark Hibiki rushed down to her and slammed their fist into the platform, launching Homura up into the air as she was suddenly skewered by Dark Nanoha's Raising Heart. They smiled very sadistically as they stared at the magical girl on their weapon. Swinging their arm back, Dark Nanoha threw Homura back towards the main platform where collided with the ground hard, bouncing a couple of times as she landed, the arrow in her leg coming out too. The three counterparts all landed on the platform as well as they walked over towards the magical girl who as on the ground. Homura at this point, was getting exhausted. As she tried to get back up, she was just blasted straight on by another one of Dark Nanoha's blasts, and knocked down.

"I attempted to shield you from this fate, Homura Akemi." Dark Madoka said, letting down their guard. "It's a shame that we will have to end it this way."

"Could you be anymore destructive?" Dark Hibiki complained to Dark Nanoha, referring to the latter's incautious blasts. "This citadel of ours isn't someplace meant for you to be firing around recklessly."

"Oh, like you're one to talk about destructive power!" Dark Nanoha responded, referring to the Hibiki counterpart's powerful fists that smashed up the area. "For someone willing to hop on my ass for destroying shit, you really know how to overlook all the damages that you've done!"

"Please, as if my elegant and deadly fists can be compared to those of ruthless, sadistic blasts."

"Elegant?! Yeah right! You're the very opposite of elegance."

"I beg your pardon!?"

"Ooh, what's the matter? Did I touch a nerve?-"

Dark Hibiki just shut up Dark Nanoha with a punch to the face.

"You little-!" The Nanoha counterpart shouted while groaning, bleeding from the mouth and nose.

"Quiet you." Dark Hibiki interrupted. "I'm tired of your mouth."

"Well I'm tired of your damn attitude!"

"I'm tired of your bloody complaining!"

The two butted heads with each other while Dark Madoka only sighed in annoyance. Opening an eye, the Madoka counterpart blinked as she saw Homura starting to get back up. Looking at the magical girl's buckler, they went wide eyed as they realized what Homura was about to attempt. Not hesitating, Dark Madoka suddenly grabbed Dark Nanoha's Raising Heart and broke off the tip of the weapon, surprising both the Nanoha and the Hibiki counterparts. With a burst of strength, they threw the broken bit of Raising Heart towards Homura, striking straight through the buckler. Homura went wide eyed in shock, seeing that what she was trying to do was suddenly prevented.

"What...?!"

"Your ability to manipulate time at your leisure is quite an impressive ability." Dark Madoka said. "You can freeze time and resume whenever you please using your magic. However, I don't believe that the limit to your skills stop there. It's possible that you can also turn back and forward the hands of time. With that risk, I cannot allow that shield of yours to operate."

"Her magic's that powerful, eh?" Dark Nanoha raised a brow.

"How clever." Dark Hibiki chuckled. "If you hadn't realized what she was trying to do, everything that we've done may have just been undone."

Homura was slowly backing away from the three of them, repeatedly trying to pull out the shard of Raising Heart from her buckler so that she could reverse time. However, it was lodged in there quite well. Dark Hibiki let out a noblewoman's laugh as they approached Homura ahead of the others.

"I suppose I should put a stop to any more interference from you, by breaking that little Soul Gem of yours." The dark counterpart of Hibiki said. "Seeing as that is how your breed can be easily killed." They cracked their knuckles and aimed a fist towards Homura. "First, I'll beat you down a little more. Second, I'll break your soul gem. I hope that doesn't bother you too much. But even if it did..."

Homura flinched as Dark Hibiki charged at her.

"It doesn't mean anything to me!" The hammer on their Gungnir pulled back. "Die! Homura Akemi!"

Homura shielded her face and closed her eyes as Dark Hibiki came straight to her. As their fist collided, a large amount of smoke had been kicked up by a shockwave. Dark Nanoha and Dark Madoka remained behind, staring at the smoke as they waited for it to clear up.

"...? Hm?" Dark Madoka suddenly raised a brow. "...What?!"

"The hell!?" Dark Nanoha exclaimed.

"You!?" Dark Hibiki shouted.

Homura slightly opened her eyes, and looked surprised as she looked in front of her.

**[Symphogear Season 1 OST - Distortion Zone]**

As the smoke died down, everyone saw something that they were not expecting. Standing in front of Homura, having sprung back to life, was Hibiki Tachibana. The Gungnir wielder was heavily injured from everyone's previous fights against the counterparts. However, she was still standing, having enough energy for her fist to collide with and stop Dark Hibiki's. Suddenly, Hibiki grabbed the hammer of her left gauntlet and yanked it back. With a mighty war cry, the hammer came down and with a large boost of strength, Dark Hibiki's right arm shattered into pieces as the dark counterpart was sent flying backwards by the original Hibiki Tachibana. The Gungnir wielder was breathing heavily as she held her arm, momentarily dropping to one knee.

"No..." Dark Madoka said. "No! I can't allow this to happen!"

Aiming their bow, a rapid amount of arrows in the direction of Hibiki and Homura.

_[Wide Area Protection.]_

That was the voice that was heard as a large magical barrier appeared in front of Hibiki and Homura, completely shielding them from Dark Madoka's magical arrows. The dark counterparts looked on in shock, Homura looking to her right, as they all saw Nanoha Takamachi was also alive and able to stand despite being injured, her Raising Heart also still in a working condition to cast a barrier spell.

"Nanoha Takamachi too!?" Dark Madoka exclaimed.

"You two are..." Homura said in surprise.

"Homura…?"Hibiki asked, slowly turning to the magical girl. "Is it true?"

"Huh?"

"Can you... really fix all of this?" Nanoha asked, leaning against Raising Heart due to her injuries. "Can you go back in time... to before all of this happened... and save everyone?"

"I could... but..."

Homura gestures to the piece of the dark Raising Heart stuck in her buckler. The protection spell Nanoha had used had died down as Dark Nanoha and Dark Madoka both charged at the three magical girls.

"This time I'll make sure you STAY dead!" Dark Nanoha shouted.

"I cannot allow Homura Akemi to change the past!" Dark Madoka exclaimed.

"Hibiki!" Nanoha called out.

"Right!" Hibiki exclaimed.

_[Axel Shooter.]_

Aiming Raising Heart, a large number of magical beams were fired from Nanoha's device. Dark Madoka slowed down their charged and moved behind Dark Nanoha, who spun around their Raising Heart to try and deflect some of the beams, but was still be struck by the blasts.

"The brat's already half dead!" Dark Nanoha shouted. "How the hell does she still have so much power left! I thought I drained her energy dry!"

"There's more potential to Hibiki Tachibana and Nanoha Takamachi than we realized...!" Dark Madoka responded.

After Nanoha's Axel Shooter died down, Dark Madoka spun around and fired several arrows towards the girl. Nanoha jumped out of the way, but soon found herself nearly collapsing to the ground due to being heavily injured. Getting back up to her feet, she saw Dark Nanoha coming down on top of her with their weapon.

_[Protection.]_

A magical barrier formed in front of Nanoha that shielded her from Dark Nanoha's attack, forcing the dark counterpart to jump away from the original. While she was preoccupied, Dark Madoka ran past her towards Hibiki and Nanoha, the former using her strength to try and remove the shard of Dark Nanoha's Raising Heart from Homura's shield.

"Hibiki!" Homura exclaimed. "Behind you!"

Hibiki turned around, seeing Dark Madoka closing in and aiming her bow. Pulling back Gungnir's hammer, she slammed her fist into the ground, the hammer coming down and causing an earthquake across the platform. The earthquake shook up Dark Madoka to where they tripped right in front of Hibiki. The Gungnir wielder then slammed her fist into Dark Madoka's jaw, sending them flying into a nearby building on the platform. The shaking also affected Nanoha and Dark Nanoha, who had clashed weapons at the time. Dark Nanoha stumbled back, which gave Nanoha an opening.

"Divine..."

Nanoha aimed Raising Heart in front of her, a large beam of magical energy charging up from the Intelligent Device. Dark Nanoha turned to face their opponent, and went wide eyed.

"Oh shit." The dark counterpart groaned.

"Buster!"

Firing her attack, Nanoha blasted her dark counterpart head on. The attack knocked her back slightly as she fell down, as well as sending her dark counterpart flying away. However, that unfortunately did not last long for her. Dark Nanoha recovered quickly and flew out of the large magical beam, straight to Nanoha. Before Nanoha could stand back up or for Raising Heart to use Protection, Dark Nanoha impaled the original Nanoha straight through the heart, making her cough up blood as they thrusted their Raising Heart straight through Nanoha's chest. Dark Nanoha yanked their weapon out as Nanoha remained limp on the ground. They then aimed for Hibiki and Homura.

"And now to finish you!" Dark Nanoha laughed crazily.

"Move it!"

Dark Hibiki suddenly came from behind, still with only one arm. They knocked Dark Nanoha away with their remaining left arm and charged at Hibiki with a murderous war cry. The Gungnir wielder was starting to feel faint as she was losing the strength in her body. She steeled herself one last time as she looked at Homura, almost having pulled out the shard of dark Raising Heart.

"Please, fix all of this!" Hibiki pleaded to Homura. "Even if everything seems like we can't win now, I believe in you!"

"I can't go back in time!" Homura exclaimed. "The handles on my shield won't-"

"I promise that you'll be able to go back in time and save us! Believe in me." Hibiki smiled. "And I'll believe in you!"

Hibiki suddenly punched Homura in the gut out of nowhere. The force of it starting knocking Homura back as Hibiki yanked on the shard of dark Raising Heart. Due to the force, the shard was yanked out of Homura's buckler just in time. Turning around, Hibiki let out her own war cry as she threw a punch towards Dark Hibiki. The result ended with Dark Hibiki receiving a strong left fist to the face, and a blast of energy from the dark counterpart's fist going through Hibiki's chest, not only critically injuring Hibiki but nearly destroying her Gungnir as well.

"Good luck... Homura…" Those were Hibiki's final thoughts.

The two remaining dark counterparts looks as they saw Homura having a serious look on her face. Holding up her buckler, everyone watched as the magical shield started working again, a light consuming everywhere as Homura started going back in time, back to the point to before all this happened. Dark Hibiki cried out in rage as they slammed the beaten Hibiki into the ground.

"Well this sucks." Dark Nanoha said, leaning against dark Raising Heart with their legs crossed.

"That damn girl!" Dark Hibiki shouted in anger, repeatedly punching on the deceased original Hibiki. "Dam her! Damn her! DAMN HER!"

Dark Nanoha suddenly looked around curiously before speaking again. "Hey..." They started asking. "I don't mean to interrupt your little temper tantrum, but isn't somebody here missing?"

"What?"

* * *

_"I couldn't stop them on my own... And both Hibiki Tachibana and Nanoha Takamachi risked their lives for me to be able to do this."_

This is what rushed through Homura's mind as she was going back in time.

"I have to change this. No matter how many times it takes, I can't let things end this way. I have to save them... I have to save her. I have to do this so that I can protect Madoka! I'll go back... The best place to go is... six months from now. I'll have a total of six months to save Madoka, and everybody..."

"I did this once before to save Madoka... but in the end, she ended up being the one to save me. This time... This time I'll be the one who saves her for sure."


End file.
